One Step Closer
by kissingsmile
Summary: Amu and her friends went to middle school and every night, Ikuto texted her. She's confused about her feelings, Ikuto or Tadase?
1. Chapter 1

Amu's eyes fluttered open. She flinched at the sight of bright ray of sunlight through the window. She sat up and streched out her arms with a big yawn.

"Amu-chan! Hurry up and get ready! It's your first day of middle school!" Ran flew with her pom-poms in front of Amu's face. "Yeah, hurry up or you'll be late!" Miki yelled, followed by Suu and Dia. "Yeah, I know." Amu got up and walked downstairs to the bathroom.

"Ne, ne, Amu-chan! Aren't you excited? Meeting new friends, learn new subjects!" Suu asked. "Emm! Of course I am! I wonder if I could meet new character-bearers there." Amu said while clipping her hair with a red X clip.

*Buzz Buzz*

Amu heard her phone vibrated on the desk. She got a text. It was a picture of a winking Ikuto. Then, she got another text.

_Good luck on your first day, baby :*_

After taking some time to finally understood the message, Amu exploded in embarrassment. "Wha-What's wrong with Ikuto? Geez!" She quickly put her phone in her pocket. "Amu-chan's red! Amu-chan's red!" Ran cheered followed by Miki, Suu and Dia.

"Sh-Shut up!" Amu yelled and hurriedly put on her middle school uniform (Kukai's middle school uniform. Well, Amu wear it with cool & spicy style) and went downstairs.

"Amu-chaaaan~!" Her father snapped same photos of her.

"I know it would be like this." Said Amu awkwardly. Her shugo charas just nodded. "Hurry up and eat. Papa wants too take some pictures of you." Amu's mother smiled. "He's doing that now." Amu said, quietly.

After waving goodbye at her family, she started her journey to her school. "I'm soooo excited!" Ran squealed. "How about we chara change? It will be faster to arrive!"

"W-Wait, Ran!" Before Amu could do anything to stop her, she was running on the sidewalk, crossed the road, with everybody looking, and in the blink of her eyes, she's already standing in front her middle school's gate. "Huff- Huff-" Amu gasped for air. "Ran! Don't do that again!" She yelled while Ran just laughed.

"Amu-chan." Amu spunned around. "T-Tadase-kun!" She blushed crimson red and tried to steady herself. "Just arrived?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Let's go." Amu nodded. She walked, with her cool & spicy style towards the hall. There, she met Rima and Nagihiko, which she just found out that he was Nadeshiko all along. Well, she did get mad and didn't talk to him afterwards, but they've made-up recently.

"Amu. Which class are you in?" Nagihiko asked her. "Class A. You?"

"I'm in class C, with Rima and Tadase."

"T-That means.. I'm alone?" They all give her a sorry-it's-not-our-fault look. "You'll be fine, Amu-chan." Tadase smiled. They all went to their class after listening to the principal's speech. Amu took an empty seat near the window.

"She's so cool~"

"Her hair is so cute~"

"Ne, Amu-chan! Why don't you go talk and make some friends?" Ran sat on her desk. "Let me guess, you're just too shy." Miki said, taking a seat beside Ran. "Nah. I like being alone." Amu said in a boring tone. "It's not good." Suu said with a worried face.

"Hey, what's you name?" Amu looked up and saw a girl with a bored face looking at her. She got a long black, shiny hair which she tied up in a ponytail with a white ribbon. _Pretty_. "Amu." She answered bluntly. "Oh. I'm Eve. Nice to meet you." The girl replied, giving a little smile.

"See? Your first friend!" Ran exclaimed. Amu smiled a bit. Her very first friend in middle school!

"Your chara?" Amu freezed. _Is she a character bearer? _

"You can see us?" Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia flew over Eve's face. "Yeah. But too bad I don't have one."

"Oooohhhh~"

"Then, you know about X-eggs?" Amu asked. Eve nodded. "Easter?" She nodded again. "How come?"

"I just know it." Eve said with a small smile on her face.

It's time for recess, Amu asked Eve if she could introduce her to her friends and Eve agreed. "So Eve-san can see charas?" Tadase asked. Eve nodded. They were having their lunch under a tree outside the class. "I've seen a lot, but only from far." Eve said while playing with their charas. "It seems that she gets along well with the charas." Nagihiko said, while taking a sip of her orange juice. "But she didn't talk much." Amu said, biting on her onigiri.

"Hey kiddies! Mind if I join you?" A hand pressed on Amu's head. "K-Kukai!"

"Yo!" He grinned at them. "What are you doing here, Souma-san?" Tadase asked. "Well, we have recess at the same time you know?" He took a seat beside Amu. "Eh? Who's this?" He pointed towards Eve. "Eve. She sat in front of me in class."Amu explained. "Yo." Eve responded.

"Kukai, how's Utau?"

"Wha-What? Err, I guess she's fine. Why-Why do you ask?" Kukai stuttered, his cheeks were slightly pink. Rima shot him a I-know-right glare with Nagihiko giggled teasingly.

"Oii, Kukai! Hurry up!" Two of his friends waved at him. "Before I go, welcome to middle school! See ya guys later!" He stood up and walked to his friends.

"Kukai…"

"Utau…"

Rima and Nagi grinned again.

The school had ended few minutes ago, the six of them were taking a walk in the town. "How's Yaya doing?" Kukai asked. "I'm kinda worried though. But I bet she's doing fine." Tadase replied. They all said their goodbyes and walked home. Amu and Eve took the same route to their home. "Amu, I'm buying some taiyaki over there. You want?" Eve said and pointed towards a taiyaki store near them.

_Ikuto._

Amu thought of him. She suddenly remembered the moment he eats the taiyaki she bought him last time. She smiled at that thought. "Amu?" She recoiled a little in surprise. "Ha? Yeah? Oh, sorry."

"You want what flavour?"

"Anything is fine."

"Okay. Sir, give me two chocolate taiyaki, please." After they received their order, they walked home.

"Aah~ That was refreshing!" Amu stood on her balcony, gulped down a bottle of milk like she used to do. She gazed at the stars. _I wonder what Ikuto's doing right now… Maybe he's busy on his tour._

As soon as she began to think about the cat-eared guy, her phone rings. She quickly pick it up, a bit hoping it was Ikuto. "Amu-chan?" Tadase's voice heard on the other side. "T-Tadase-kun?"

"What are you doing?"

"Umm. Nothing, I guess."

"Ooh.."

Silence filled the conversation. "Amu-chan." Tadase broke the silence. "Y-Yes"

"I love you." Amu blushed, but different from the other days. She gotten used to it by listening everyday. "That's for today and I'll be saying that tomorrow and after." Amu heard him giggled a bit. "Y-Yeah.."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Amu-chan. Good night."

"Okay. Good night." The call ended, Amu let out a big sigh. _I thought it's Ikuto.._ _Wait, why am I hoping it was him who called? Argh! What's wrong with me? I love Tadase-kun, Tadase-kun, Tadase-kun… Only! Yes!_ Her face showed determination while her charas just stared at her with a =.= face. "A-Amu-chan…"

*Buzz Buzz*

_A text? Who-_ "Eeep!" She blushed again, but darker than before. She got a text from Ikuto.

_Amu-koi._

"What is this guy thinking?" She typed some words and pressed the send button.

_What do you want?_

After a few minutes, she got a text again. This time, a picture message. Ikuto was wearing a white shirt, with the sky filled with stars as background. His midnight orbs shined under the moonlight.

_Isn't it pretty? The stars._

Amu was stared at the picture. _He's so stunning. _She shook that thought away. "Oh, I remembered!" She pressed a few buttons. She sent a picture of her eating the taiyaki Eve bought. She was eating from the tail. She asked Eve to take the picture before parting a moment ago. She thought of sending it to Ikuto, but she literally forgot.

_It's choco flavoured._

Amu flopped on her bed and waited for Ikuto's text.

_Hmm? You missed me that much?_

_No! My friend bought it for me!_

_Friend? That little prince? I'm gonna be jealous, you know.._

"Geez, this guy.."

_Why should you? ._._

_You really want to know?_

_On second thought, maybe not. It might be perverted things again =.=_

_Geez, that's cruel, Amu. T.T_

_I don't care!_

_Strawberry, I miss you so much. When I get back, I'm gonna kiss you, hug you, stare at you, and do those perverted things to you until you can't let go of me and kept begging for more. Oh, that would be great._

Amu blushed again. "This cat!" She gritted her teeth in embarrassment, pressing a few buttons and sent it.

_WHAT THE HELL IKUTO? YOU PERVERTED CAT-EARED COSPLAY GUY! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRAWBERRY?_

She tried to get rid of the heat on her cheeks until she got a reply from Ikuto.

_Bad Amu, no cursing. What did those middle school teachers teached you? Tsk tsk tsk. But I know you want me so badly. You just can't wait to see me that you blushed everytime you think of me. I know, Amu, I know._

Amu's mouth formed an 'O' shape. She blushed again.

_I did NOT! You pervert! I'm off to bed now! BYE!_

_Not without a goodnight kiss._

_No way! You too, go to bed! You got tours tomorrow right?_

_Aww, is Amu-koi worried about her boyfriend?_

_WHO ARE YOU CALLING BOYFRIEND?_

_Okay, okay. *white flag* Good night Amu, sweet dreams. I love you._

Amu freezed at the last sentence. "Should I reply? But he'll tease me again! But if I didn't, he'll be hurt.."

_Hnn… Bye…_

She sighed. Ikuto didn't replied afterwards. She hugged a pillow beside her and went to dreamland, with a slight pink on her cheeks.

**On the other side…**

_Hnn… Bye…_

A slight smirk appeared on his face. "I love you so much…" He murmured, quietly. "Ikuto? Did you say something-nya?" Yoru rubbed his eyes, sleepy. "Nothing. Continue your sleep." Yoru went back to his egg, leaving Ikuto leaning near the window, gazing on the stars.

"Amu…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Kissingsmile here! This is my very, very first fanfic... So, sorry if there's grammar mistakes or something like that! Oh, and thanks for the reviews and subscribers! Hope you enjoy the story so far! ^^**

Amu doesn't know why she was so eager to go to school today. She woke up early at 6 today and helped her mother make breakfast. Her mother was shocked but happy to see her daughter came downstairs early to help her.

"Amu-chan, your sleeping face was red yesterday. Did something happen?" Ran asked. Amu remembered how much Ikuto teased her last night, she blushed. "N-Nothing… It's your imagination, I guess." She smiled, hoping her shugo charas doesn't suspect her or anything. "And you woke up early today. Your mom looked really surprised you know."

"W-Well, I don't want to be late for school." She stuttered a bit. She walked to class and sat down on her seat. "Good morning, Eve." Eve was staring outside the window. "Morning." Eve turned around raised her hand, Amu just smiled at her.

"Ne, Eve-chan, Amu-chan!" Two girls in the class walked towards them. "Do you want to read this?" One of them showed a popular girl magazine. Since Amu's been keeping her cool & spicy personality, she just made a bored face. "Not interested." She replied flatly. The two girls' smiles fade. "O-Oh." They walked away to their seats. Suu stared at her. "What?"

"That's not nice." She said, putting a hand on her chin. "Yeah, Amu-chan. If you keep this type of personality, I'm afraid that someone might hate you." Ran said, concerned about her. "But, it's normal in elementary school right?"

"That's in elementary. Now it's middle school." Dia said, smiling.

"I-I guess so." Amu searched the room for the two girls spotted them at the back of the class. She got up and walked towards them.

"Hoshina Utau? She's pretty~" She said as the two girls turned around. "O-Oh, Amu-chan. You like Utau?" Amu nodded. "My younger sister likes her so much. She kept bragging about her all the time." The two giggled. "You have a sister? You're so lucky! I only have one brother and he's really troublesome!" One of them said. "By the way, I'm Akira. And this is Kana."

"Nice meeting you!" Amu smiled. Akira and Kana stared in awe, they were amazed by Amu's cuteness.

"Hey, Eve, come join us!" Amu said to Eve who is just staring at them. "Nope. I'll pass." She said while keep staring at them (focusing on Amu though).

The school had ended for the day and the ex-guardians went to the greenhouse to check on Yaya. Well, Eve passed since she had something to do. "Kukaiiiiii!" Yaya jumped on Kukai as soon as she spotted him. "Yaya, it hurts!" Yaya pouted. "Gee~ You didn't drop by last time. You too Nagi, Tadase, Rima-tan, Amu-chi!" She pointed out one by one. "She's upset…" Amu said and Nagi agreed. "Amu-senpai! Look! I've made this for you!" Rika showed her a handmade flower bracelet. "Wow, it's pretty~ Thanks Rika!" Rika smiled and went back playing with Hikaru. "The guardians had been doing a good job, huh?" Tadase said. They all nodded.

"Ne, Tadase-kun, actually… Rika found this stray cat 2 days ago." Yaya lead them to a box which had a white kitten in it. It has blue eyes and it's so small. Not to mention, REALLY CUTE. "It's around 1 month old, I guess." Yaya explained.

"It's a super-duper cute kitty!" Yaya exclaimed excitedly.

"Shouldn't you be searching for her mom?"

"We did, but we couldn't find it."

"For now, you should give it to someone to take care of her." Tadase suggested.

"My mom doesn't allow me to do so." Yaya said, looking at them with her puppy-dog face, hoping that someone would volunteer to help the kitten.

"My mom is allergic to cats."

"I don't know how to take care of it."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Amu-chiiiii~?" Amu looked at Yaya guiltily. "I-I'll ask my mom."

The meeting ended around dinner time and Amu brought the kitten home. "Meow~" The cat purred. Amu smiled. _How cute._ "Amu-chan, do you think your mom will give permission to take care of her?" Ran asked. "I hope so." They reached their home and saw Ami singing Utau's new song in front of the TV while her papa took pictures of her. "I'm home~" She said while placing her shoes on the shoe rack.

"Mama, Yaya and the guardians found this kitty on the school ground, can I keep it?" Her mom looked at the kitty and looked at Amu back. "Are you sure?"

"Please, mama?" Her mom hesitated a bit, but agreed. "Cat food, litterbox, and all things cat needs, use your own money okay?" Amu smiled. "Hnn!" She ran up upstairs and changed her clothes. Then she gave the kitten a bath. She searched through the storehouse for a basket for the kitten to sleep. She found one and put a blanket in it.

"This poor kitty said thank you." Suu said to Amu. She smiled and stroke the kitten's fur. "I hope you like it." The kitten purred.

"What should we name her?" Miki asked.

"Hmm…." They all think.

"How about… Cookie?" Suu suggested.

"It's not something we can eat…" They all made =.=" face.

*Buzz Buzz*

Amu's phone vibrated. She got a text from Tadase.

_Sorry I can't call tonight, my father's friend is coming over. I just want to say I love you, Amu-chan._

Amu blushed a little. As soon as she closed her phone, she got another text.

_Yo. Remember me?_

_What is it Ikuto?_

_I'm thinking of you. I want to see your blushing face right now._

_Geez, Ikuto!_

_What? You miss me too? Awwwww~ :3_

_-_- I didn't say that, pervert._

_Amu, that hurts :( _

_Whatever! xP_

"Amu-chan! Dinner!" Amu quickly typed something and sent it to Ikuto.

_Text you later, bye!_

After dinner, Amu hurriedly grabbed her phone.

_1 new message_

It was from an unknown number.

_I'm outside your house._

"Eh?" Amu went to the balcony and looked down to the street. There's girl leaning to a street pole.

"Who?" It was dark and Amu didn't recognize the face. She ran outside and was surprised to see Eve standing with hands in her pocket. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a black shoulder-length jacket with jeans. _She's really cool._ Amu thought. "Eve? What are you doing out here?" Amu asked as she walked closer towards her friend.

"I'm on my way to town. Just passing by." She said. "Eh? It's past 7 already. Where are you going?"

"I have to something to buy."

"Oh."

"By the way, do you… By any chance, has a pet?" Amu was surprised. _How did she know?_

"Umm… Yeah. A kitten. I started taking care of her today. How do you know?"

"The smell." Amu and her shugo charas made a shocked face. "I-I see…." Amu said awkwardly.

"Eh? Amu-chan's friend?" Amu's mother opened the door. "Mama, this is Eve. I met her on the first day of school." Eve bowed. "Pleasure to meet you."

"My, my, what a polite girl. Your parents must be really proud." Eve twitched a little. Amu noticed that Eve looked a little uncomfortable with the word 'parent' just now.

_Maybe she doesn't have one._ Amu thought.

"Amu-chan, why don't you take a walk with Eve? Here, a jacket in case you feel cold. The wind's strong tonight." Amu's mother said and went inside. Amu, Eve and Amu's shugo charas walked together to a park.

"Eve, what does your father do?" Eve stopped walking. "S-Sorry! If you don't want to talk about it, it's oka-"

"He's a very busy businessman."

"O-Oh… Then, do you have siblings?"

"An older brother." Amu nodded. When they reached the park, Amu's eyes widened. She quickly grabbed Eve's arm and hide behind a pole.

"Kukai…"

"Hn?"

"Should I tell Ikuto about us?"

"If you want to, it's fine with me."

"He's doing a good job for the sake of our family."

"Yup. Why don't you give him a call?"

"Yeah. But before that, Hinamori Amu. How long do you plan to eavesdrop us?" Amu shocked and came out from her hiding. "Hehehe, well, I was just passing by and I don't want to disturb you guys. So, I'll just leave now-"

"Amu." Utau said sternly.

"Yes?"

"Who's this friend of yours?" She pointed at Utau. "Her name is Eve." Amu backed off a little as Utau neared her. "I hope she didn't spread a single word about me being here with Kukai. I don't want reporters going crazy and the news and all. " Utau's evil face appeared. Amu shrieked a little.

"It's okay, Utau-san. I won't tell anyone." Eve said. Utau went towards her. "Okay. Your face can be trusted." She patted Eve's shoulder.

"Oh, Hinamori?" Kukai neared them. "Is the kitty doing fine?"

"Yeah." Amu nodded.

"What is this friendly wave between you guys?" Utau glared at Kukai and Amu. "Nothing, Utau! We're just friends!" Utau made a 'hmph' sound and walked away. "Utau!" Kukai started to walk after her. "Oh, Hinamori. Keep it a secret from the king and the gang okay? Please~"

"Okay." Kukai and Utau went away leaving Amu and Eve at the park. "You sure do have a lot of friend." Eve said. "You don't have any friends?"

"I do, but not as friendly as yours." She sighed. As soon as they sat down on the swings, Amu's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Ni hao_." Amu freezed.

"E-Eh?"

"God, Amu. Did you forget my voice?"

"I-Ikuto?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Where are you?"

"You really want to know?"

"No! I don't want to know!" She yelled at her phone.

"Geez, Amu. I'm just kidding. I'm in China right now."

"O-Oh. N-Not that I care anyway."

"I miss you."

"Wha? What's wrong with you?"

"It's something you should say, 'I miss you too, honey'."

"I don't wanna!"

"Hmm. What are you doing?"

"At the park. With my friend."

"Tadase?"

"No. A girl friend."

"I don't believe you. Lemme hear her voice."

Amu turned to Eve and pointed her cellphone. "Say something." Eve stared blankly and just said. "Huh?"

Amu placed her cellphone back at her ear. "Hear that?"

"Hnn."

"What do you want now?"

"You."

Amu blushed.

"Wha- you! Perverted Ikuto!" Before she could yell at him again, Ikuto ended the call. "Geez. What's gotten into this guy?" She turned back at Eve. "Sorry, that's my friend. He's a violinist and currently touring around the world." Eve nodded. She looked at her watch. It's nearly 8. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Amu." She parted with Amu and went to the town.

"Eve sure is mysterious." Ran said. "Yeah. But, she's really nice." Amu said, smiling. "Maybe she's just lonely." Suu said. "Maybe." Amu replied and went back to her house.

As soon as they arrived in Amu's room, they saw the kitten was fast asleep.

"What should we name her?" They stared at the white kitten.

**So, you heard them right? Review and suggest a name for the cute white kitty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made this one at 3am so please enjoy! I was toooooo busy skyping with me friend. BLAME HER! LOL . Oh, the kitten's name will appear later! Happy reading!**

It's been a month since Amu and her friends entered middle school. Utau is working hard on her career and Yaya, Rika and Hikaru were doing fine as guardians. Eve? She's best friends with Amu. Even though Rima is a bit jealous, but they got a long just fine. Amu still keeping in touch with Ikuto, who is currently in Scotland now. He's a very busy person. He didn't find his father yet, but he will soon.

"Amu-chi, what do you want to ride next?" Yaya asked Amu. They were busy enjoying themselves at the theme park, which is owned by Easter. "The rollercoaster?" She dragged Amu towards the entrance. They rode the rollercoaster two times and Amu came out, dizzy.

"Ice cream?" Eve gave a chocolate ice cream to Amu. "T-Thanks."

"Where's Souma-kun and Utau-chan?" Tadase asked.

"They've gone somewhere else." Rima replied. Amu spotted Kukai and Utau riding one of the teacups together. She giggled. She remembered the time she rode that one with Ikuto. She started to miss him a bit.

The sun is setting, it's time for Amu and her friends to go home. "Had fun today?" Kukai asked Yaya. "Yeah! The best part is the haunted house! Amu-chi's face is super funny!" She burst laughing. "T-That's a bit…" Amu said awkwardly. "Amu-chi, can we come to your house to play tomorrow? I want to see the kitty!"

"Erm…"

"Pwetty pwease~?" Yaya made her puppy face. Amu hesitated a bit. "O-Okay…" She gave in. "Yay!" Yaya exclaimed, jumping up and down.

**The next day…**

"Amu-chii! We're here!" Amu heard Yaya's voice downstairs and quickly cleaned her room. Yaya, Kukai, Tadase, Nagi, Rima went in and sat on the floor. "We brought cakes! I already gave them to your mom!" Yaya said. "Eve said she got something to do and Utau has a concert to attend to." Kukai said.

"Hinamori, where's the kitty?" Kukai asked.

Amu got up and walked towards the table. She brought the basket and put in on the floor. "She's still sleeping." They all zoomed in to take a closer look. "She's really cute~!" Yaya yelled. "Sssh, Yaya! You'll wake her up!" Kukai warned her. But, it was too late. The kitten moved a little and opened her little eyes.

"So cute~!" They all said, in unison. "How do you spell her name?" Nagi asked. "It's M-I-L-K."

"How do you think of her name?" Tadase asked.

"Well…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Amu had done feeding her kitty and waiting her turn for bath since Ami is in the bathroom right now. Her phone buzzed and a name came across her mind. 'Ikuto.'_

_Honeyyy~~~_

_Amu sighed. She closed her phone without replying back. Then, her phone rang. She picked it up._

"_What is it?"_

"_Aww, Amu…"_

"_What is it Ikuto?" She repeated._

"_Are you mad at me or something?"_

"_No."_

"_Is it time of the month?" Amu blushed. She IS having her time of the month right now but she couldn't tell him that!_

"_No! Of course not!" She heard Ikuto chuckled._

"_You're so cute, Amu."_

"_Wha-What?"_

"_Even if you're not in front of me, I can still see your blushing face."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_It means, I miss you so much." Amu blushed again. Just then, she heard her mother called. "Amu-chan! Time for your bath!"_

"_Okay! In a minute!" Amu yelled back. "Taking a bath, Amu? I wish we could go together. In the cramped bathroom, just the two of us. Oh, just imagine what I will do to you. This, and that."_

"_Shut up, pervert!"_

"_I know you will enjoy it too, Amu."_

"_I will not! And will never be!" Before Ikuto could say a thing, Amu ended the call and went downstairs to take a bath._

_After she's done, she checked her phone and got 1 new message from Ikuto. It's a picture of Ikuto drinking a bottle of milk shirtless. Amu blushed. She read the message written below the picture._

_You always drink it like this right? x)_

_Copycat!_

_I'm not copying you, Amu. A cat needs to drink milk often._

_Amu closed her phone. She looked at the kitten beside her. "I'm glad you're not perverted like him." She brushed the kitten's fur. "Milk, huh?"_

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

But, she couldn't possibly tell them that. "It's a common name. Me and Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia think it up." She said, smiling awkwardly. Her charas know about her and Ikuto, but Amu told them to keep it a secret. "Can I take a picture of her?" Tadase asked. "S-Sure!" Just then, her mom knocked on the door. "Amu-chan, I'm coming in." She opened the door, bringing some cakes and drinks. "Please make yourself at home." She left, smiling.

"Here, Amu-chi, you love strawberry and chocolate flavoured right?" Said Yaya while giving the cake to Amu. Suddenly, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oii." Ikuto's voice heard from the other side. "What are you doing right now?"

"Eating cakes."

"Oh."

"Amu-chan, you can have my strawberry." Tadase said.

"Having a date with the little prince? Well, I don't want disturb you two. Bye." Ikuto ended the call. _He sounded hurt. _Amu thought.

"Amu-chan?" Amu turned around. "N-Nothing."

After they played enough at Amu's house, they excused themselves. "Bye Amu-chan! See you tomorrow." Nagi said. Amu smiled and sees them off. After she lose sight of them, she went back upstairs. She texted Ikuto.

_Sorry, my friends came over._

She waited for his reply until night came. She keeps waiting but still no reply. Before she went to bed, she texted him again.

_Good night, kitty._

She slowly closed her eyes and went to dreamland.

**How was that? It's 3:33 am now and I'm still wide awake. Thanks to those who suggested a name for the kitty! I can't think of one, so I went for a simple one. Hehe x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo :B This is my first time doing POV, but quite short. Teheeee :D**

"Amu-chan! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Amu opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and stretched out her arms. The moment she got up, she quickly grabbed her phone.

_No new messages_

She sighed. _Ikuto sure is busy._ She thought and got ready for school.

**Somewhere in Germany…**

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" I heard Suo asked me. "You aren't focusing on your play. Are you sick or something?"

"Nah. Just lack of sleep I guess." I said and continued playing my violin. How can I focus on my violin? My strawberry is in Japan, loving someone else other than me. Okay, I admit. Last night I am feeling quite jealous. Hearing that little prince's voice made me so mad, I mean, REAL MAD. I felt like I wanted to punch a head or two. Thank god Yoru was there to cool me off. I can't even sleep last night either! Even after Amu sent me a goodnight message, and even called me kitty? Man, that was the first time. But that wasn't enough to cool down my jealousy right now. Just thinking about them made me so angry.

"Ikuto, you aren't playing the correct tune. You should rest. You shouldn't overwork yourself." Suzuki-san said. I nodded and went out to grab some fresh air. I rested myself on a bench near a fountain. This place reminded me of Amu. The ice cream and the indirect kiss part. I chuckled. She was.. really cute.

"Papa, papa! Look at that!" I looked up to see a boy tugging on his father's jacket. They looked so happy together. I looked up to the blue sky. "Aruto." I sighed. I'm sure he's alive. Though it will take a long time 'till I'll find him. I kinda hope that I will meet him sooner so that I can go back to Japan, live happily with mom and Utau, and most important is, make Amu mine. I smirked.

**Back to Amu, no one's POV…**

"Eve, are you free after school?" Amu asked Eve, who is reading a novel. "Yeah, why?"

"There's this cute shop I really want to go. Rima is coming too. Wanna go together?" Amu asked. "Sure." Eve nodded.

After school, they went to the shop Amu talked about. It's a shop full of cute things like teddy bears, keychains and stuff. "Look at this, Rima, Eve! So cute!" Amu said holding a bracelet with kitties charm on it. "I think I'm gonna buy this for Ami."

When they're done, they went out of the store and walked around. They came across a park and rested there for a while. There were only few people there and it is really peaceful. Ran and the others were playing somewhere else.

"Amu, I'm going to buy some drinks, what do you want?" Rima asked. "Apple juice." Amu replied. "Eve?"

"Anything orange." Rima went to a vending machine near them. "So, Eve, what did you buy?" Amu asked. "Nah. There's nothing I want to buy there. And I don't have much money either."

"Eh? Isn't your father a businessman?"

"Yeah, but I kinda spent my allowance on food though."

"I wonder what your house look like."

"It's a normal house, like yours."

"Can I come this weekend? Please?" Amu looked at Eve with an excited face. "Well... Sure... I'm free this Saturday."

"Yay!" Amu giggled. Suddenly, they heard voices.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on, just this once!"

"Yeah, how 'bout we go to karaoke together? It might be fun~"

"I said no! Now let go of me!"

Amu and Eve looked at their right. They saw two older guys surrounding a school girl. The guys looked around 18 or something. "Should we help?" Amu hesitated. "She'll be fine." Eve replied, but still looking at them. "Here, your drinks." Rima arrived with their drinks. They got up and started walking. As soon as they passed the two guys and the girl, one of the guys bumped into Amu's shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" One of them hissed."Now let's go!" He pulled the girl's hand fiercely. The girl looked like she's gonna cry.

"Oops. I slipped."

Eve 'accidentally' squirted her orange juice on the guy's shirt. "Why you little-!" Before the guy's hand reached Eve's face to slap her, a kick landed on the guy's stomach. The guy fell on his butt groaning in pain. "Hey!" The other guy looked at Eve but ended up stepping backwards. He went to his friend and they ran away.

"Let's go." Eve started to walk away. "Wait Eve!" Amu yelled. "Are you okay?" Rima asked the school girl. "T-Thanks." The girl shakes in fear. "Be careful next time." Just then, Amu and Rima went after Eve. "What did you do just now?" Amu asked. "I'm going now. See you tomorrow." Before Amu and Rima could say anything, Eve went off. "What's wrong with her?" Rima asked. They two looked at each other and sighed. "She is quite mysterious." Amu said and walked back to her house.

After Amu had her bath, she flopped on her bed and flicked her handphone.

_1 new message_

She quickly opened and read it.

_I love you, Amu-chan._

She thought it was from Tadase but when she looked at the sender, "Ikuto?" Her cheeks were red. "What's with the chan?"

"Amu-chan, are you okay upstairs? I heard you yelled Ikuto's name just now."

"N-Nothing, mom! It's just one of Ikuto's messages, that's all!"

She lie down on her bed and decided not to reply his message.

_Revenge._

**It's quite short isn't it? Well, sorry! .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm so very super duper sorry about late update! I was planning on updating every day since I don't have much time left for school! The reason why I update late? It's BIG TIME RUSH. BLAME THEM! I stayed up until 4am just to watch their TV shows on youtube, and blame the TEACHERS for giving me so much HOMEWORK! I was working on my History, but then an idea popped in my head, I opened my laptop and type type type! The result! One Step Closer: Chapter 5 is born! *tears of joy***

_Okay, so… She doesn't reply. Never mind, I have to focus on my job or I'll never find Aruto._ Right now Ikuto and his group are getting ready to perform for a private performance in front of some important people. They started playing and the audience looked like they're enjoying it. After the performance ended, they stayed at backstage. Soon, a middle aged man came towards them.

"That was fantastic!" The English man spoke. Looking at the way he dressed, he must be an important person. "Say, have I seen you somewhere?" He pointed to Ikuto. "Pardon me, but I think this is the first time we've met." Ikuto said politely. "Really. But I think I've seen your face somewhere." Then, Ikuto realizes something.

During his break, he went back to the building where he just performed before. It turns out that the English man is the chairman of the company. "Are you sure he's here-nya?" Yoru asked. Ikuto nodded. As soon as he walked into the lobby, the chairman was on his way out. The chairman saw Ikuto and smiled at him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Ikuto asked. The chairman whispered something to his secretary. "Okay, but make it short. I have to attend an event after this."

They sat in the cafeteria, Ikuto looked around to see the design is plain yet interesting. There is a beautiful garden beside it. Ikuto took a sip of his coffee. "Mr-"

"The name's Fointaine."

"Mr. Fontaine, you said you've seen me somewhere before, right?"

"Yes. Now that I remember it, you resemble a lot of a violinist I met not too long ago. "

"Maybe that's my father."

"Your father?" Asked Mr. Fointaine, interested. "Yes. I've been searching for him from Japan. Do you have any information about him?"

"Well, I don't really know him much, but he is really good. The way he plays made my tiredness go away." Ikuto brightened a bit. "You know son, I really admire your father. And when I see you played a few hours ago, I was really amazed. Like father like son huh?" Ikuto smiled. "So, I'll help you as much as I can. Here's my card." The chairman gave Ikuto his card. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Soon, the secretary came and the chairman excused himself. Ikuto and Yoru went back to his group, feeling a bit encouraged by Mr. Fontaine's words.

"You sure have a good son,_ Aruto_."

**Meanwhile in Amu's…**

**.:Amu's POV:.**

He didn't texted me at all today. I should have replied his text last night! Now what am I gonna do? Is he mad? Of course he's mad! He's gonna torture me! What if he tells Tadase-kun? Oh noooo! What should I do what should I do? Maybe I'll try text him… But what if he doesn't reply and didn't come back to Japan ever again? Pfft,as if. Hmm….

Okay, fine. I'll text him!

_Hey Ikuto, what're you doing?_

I waited like, four hours? HE DIDN'T REPLYYYYY TTTTOTTTT I guess he's really angry at me for some reason. But why?

*Buzz Buzz*

I hurriedly grabbed my phone. 1 new message from… YES! I opened the message.

_Amu-nya! It's Yoru-nya! Ikuto is busy right now and don't have time for you-nya!_

Eh? Now I'm curious…

_What is he doing right now?_

A few seconds passed and I got another text again. It's a picture message. A picture of Ikuto talking to a girl in a garden. Ikuto was laughing and he looked so happy… But why am I feeling so sad? You should be happy for him, Amu! He's finally smiling so happy! But, who's that girl? I texted him- I mean Yoru, again.

_Who's that girl?_

*Buzz Buzz*

_His girlfriend._

I don't know why but tears were overflowing from my eyes. "Amu-chan? What's wrong?" My shugo charas flew to me. "N-Nothing. I suddenly remembered something sad." I lied. I felt like I was betrayed, and fooled. He was playing with me all along. His words probably meant nothing to him. I love you, I miss you, meant nothing. Nothing at all.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Anne, we should go back to the practice hall now." I said to Anne, one of my group members. "Okay. Thanks a lot for helping me find my necklace back!" She said. "Yoru? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing-nya!" He said and we went back to the practice hall.

After all the practicing and tiresome works, I can finally relax in my apartment. I landed on my bed after I ate my dinner. "Ikuto, if you sleep right after eating, you'll get fat-nya~ Like Amu-nya~" AMU? I quickly grabbed my phone and checked it. _No new message. _Maybe I should call her. She's missing me, I know.

*Tutt Tutt…*

Why she's not picking up her phone? I called like, seven times already. Maybe I'll call Utau- wait. It'll be worse. Tadase? No way. Ah! I know. I dialed a number and pressed call.

"Hello, Hinamori residence. May I help you?"

"Hello, Hinamori-san. It's me, Ikuto."

"Aah, Ikuto-kun~! How have you been?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Is Amu there?"

"Just a second. Amu-chan~ It's Ikuto!"

"Ikuto? Who's that? Is it a boy? A boy calling my Amu-chan this late?" Probably her father. I sighed.

"Ano, Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan doesn't really want to talk right now… Sorry. Do you want to leave a message?"

"It's okay. Sorry for bothering you, Hinamori-san."

"It's okay it's okay! Not bothered at all~!"

"But I am! Who's that guy? I want to talk to him! Man to man!" I heard her father said.

"Don't mind him! Take care!" Just like that, the call ended. It's like Amu's avoiding me. But why? I sighed and flopped on my bed.

**.:No one's POV:.**

Yoru peeked through his shell. "Sorry-nya…"

**Lol okay the story is short. I KNOW! I'm a bad author! Dammit! ToT**

**Oh and, as a bonus, I succesfully wrote a one-shot of ouran high school host club today. *clapped hands* Check it out! ^^oo**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Words like **_"This." _**is French. Since I don't know how to speak French. Pity me T.T)**

Four days have passed and Ikuto still didn't receive a text or call from Amu. Everyday he called her but none of them were answered. He's kinda mad but sad at the same time but he just shook it off. He has to find his father as soon as possible so that he can go back to Japan. Yoru noticed Ikuto always checked his phone every five minute or so. He's starting to feel guilty. _Should I tell him-nya? But he'll get angry with me-nya! _"Yoru? What's wrong?" Ikuto asked.

"N-Ne, Ikuto. Actually-"

"Ikuto, can we talk for a second?" The leader of his group called him. "Okay." He followed him.

"Say, Ikuto. You've been working really hard until now. I'm very impressed."

"No, thanks to you guys, I'm here."

"Say, would you like to take a vacation?" Ikuto's eyes went wide. "I mean, you should take a break for a while. Go back to Japan, breath some fresh air, and relaxed." The man said again. "What? I can't. I have to find my father."

"It's okay. We'll take care of that."

"What about you and the group?"

"It's okay, we're taking a break too." Ikuto stopped for a moment to think. "Until the end of summer." Ikuto widened his eyes again. "What? That long? What happened?" The man hesitated a bit. "We want to rest, that's all." He said. Ikuto thinks again.

"Okay." He answered and go back to pack his things. Amu will be very surprised.

**Amu's place…**

"AMU-CHAN! JUST GET OVER IT!" Ran yelled at Amu's ears. "What is it?" She yelled back. "She's trying to tell you to stop sulking and go out, have fun! Where's your smile?" Miki said, almost yelled. "Shut up!" She yelled and get in the covers. Soon, her phone rang. "What?" She almost yelled.

"Woah Amu. Take it easy."

"S-Sorry, what is it, Eve?"

"You said you're dying to come to my house on Saturday and today IS Saturday. Are you coming?" Amu slapped his forehead. "Sorry, I forgot." She looked at the clock. 9am. "I'll be there in 1 hour." She heard Eve sighed. "Okay." Soon after the call ended, her phone rang again.

"Amu-chan? Are you free today?"

"I'm going to Eve's house. Why?"

"Eve? Can I come?" Amu made a =.= face.

"You're trying to skip dance class again right?"

"Eheheh… Not skipping, just taking a break. That's all!"

"Okay, we'll meet at your house." Amu got up, a little energized. _Forget about Ikuto! I have so many to investigate about Eve. _She put on a pink and black stripe shirt and a black skirt. _This will do. _"I'm going now!" She opened the door and was really surprised to see a guy in front of her.

"T-Tadase-kun?"

"Amu-chan. You're going out?"

"Y-Yeah. To Eve's."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure." They walked together to Eve's house. There's an awkward silence between them. _That's strange. I don't feel butterflies anymore when I'm with Tadase-kun._ "Amu-chan, you have something on your hair." Tadase's hand reached Amu's head. "It's a leaf." He smiled. Amu blushed a bit. His smile is something she can't resist. They continued their walk in small conversations.

"Amu-chan!" Nagi yelled. Standing beside him is Rima. "Hey, why are you two wearing same colour?" Amu teased. They both blushed. "I-It's just a coincidence." Rima said. "Yeah, a coincidence. L-Let's go." Nagi and Rima hurriedly walked away. Amu grinned. After 5 minutes walking, they reached a white terrace house. The size is just the same as Amu's, but design is a lot prettier. "Eve! We're here!" After a short while, the door opened.

"Just in time."

Eve was wearing a chocolate and white shirt, skinny jeans, and some fashion bracelets. She invited them in. The interior design is pretty nice too. The main colour is white and the furniture was arranged well. Amu observed a picture hanging on the wall. There's Eve, standing beside her mother, her brother standing beside her father. Her mother is a really beautiful. Her brother is as handsome as her father. Maybe a bit more handsome. Amu noticed that all of them are blonde except Eve and her father.

"So… Where do you want to hang out? My room? Living room?" She asked. "I wanna see your room!" Amu exclaimed, excited. They went upstairs. Her room is really neat. A single bed, a TV, study table and other furniture that complete the room. They sat on the carpet around a black coffee table. "You really like white, do you?" Nagi asked. "Yup. It's my and brother's favourite colour."

"Where're your parents? I want to meet them." Tadase asked. "Well, let's just say they're in France, working."

"Eh? So you lived alone?" Amu asked.

"No. I live with my brother, but he rarely comes home." Eve explained. "How old is your brother?" Rima asked. "26." Eve got up and went down to make snacks. "Poor Eve." Nagi said. "She's always alone."

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Maybe… Cause she got us!" Amu smiled. Eve entered and brought iced tea and some cookies. "Say, Eve. Is that yours?" Rima asked pointing at a guitar at the corner of the room. Eve smiled. "Yup."

"Can we hear you play? Please?" Amu begged with her puppy eyes. "No." Eve said bluntly. "Boo." Amu said with a 'hmph' and turned away. Suddenly Eve's phone rang. "Excuse me for a second." She said and walked outside the room. The door is not properly closed so they can hear Eve's voice. They heard she's speaking in a different language. Amu narrowed her eyes. "What is she saying?" As soon as the call ended, Eve went back into the room. "Sorry, that's my brother."

"You speak French with your brother?" Nagi, who heard the whole conversation since he was the nearest to the door, asked. Eve nodded. Now they're all confused. Eve sighed. "I don't really want to talk about my family, but… I'll explain. My father, who is purely Japanese, married to my mother, a French woman. Then, my mother gave birth to my brother. She insisted to stay in Japan, but due to my father's work, they had to move to France. After some years, she gave birth to me. I was raised in France until I was 11, and went back to Japan with my brother." They all took some time to understand, but later they all nodded. "What does your brother look like? I mean his character?" Amu asked.

"Believe me. He's a creepy guy." Eve said. "Eh?"

"_Eve, your handsome brother is home!" _They heard someone was yelling something in French. "Argh…" Eve sighed while walking out. _"Eric, my friends are here!" _Nagi knew some French so he translated what they were saying. _"Boys or girls? Tell me!"_

"_Both! Now put me down!"_

_"I can't! I miss you so much!" _They heard kicking and knocking, and they freaked out. "Just what are they doing..?" Amu asked. Then, they heard stomping. The door flung opened.

"_Well hello there, mademoiselle." _Her brother appeared at the door. _"Eric, stop it! Go back to your room!"_ Nagi continued translating. _"But I didn't properly introduce myself!" _He whimpered. Eve sighed and they both turned around.

"Hi Eve's friends! As you can see, I'm Eve's brother, Eric Janvier." He smiled cheerfully as he introduced himself in Japanese. He has messy blonde hair and a pair of violet eyes, just like Eve. Amu and Rima stared in awe. _"You're done right? Now get out."_ Eve dragged him out of the room and closed the door. She sighed and sat down beside Amu. "Sorry." She said. They all chuckled. "Your brother is so handsome, and seems nice." Amu said. "So, your name is Eve Janvier?" Rima asked. Eve nodded. "My Japanese name is Sakurai Eve." Eve said.

"Ne, Eve. Can I use your bathroom?" Amu asked. "Sure. Let's go." Five minutes after they're gone, Tadase heard Amu's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Amu." Tadase looked shocked. "Ikuto nii-san?" He said, half yelling but Rima and Nagi didn't hear it. "Kiddy king? What are you doing with Amu's phone?"

"What do you want to talk to Amu?"

"Private matters. Why? Jealous much?"

"You-!"

"Just tell Amu to call me back. I want to talk to her." Ikuto ended the call. Tadase was shaking in anger. "Hotori-kun, what's wrong?" Nagi asked. "Nothing." The two girls were back and took their seat. Tadase didn't tell Amu anything because he's angry. Really angry right now.

"Ne, Eve. Why your hair isn't blond like your brother?"

"I took after my dad." They continued talking about school, love, and other stuff. They had lunch at Eve's house. Actually Eve insisted on having lunch outside but her brother, Eric had cooked so much for them. After lunch, Eric asked them to listen to him playing the piano. They were touched and so amazed looking at him playing.

"Thanks Eve, Eric-san! The spaghetti was delicious!" Amu said. "Do come again next time!" Eric said but ended up getting an elbow from Eve. Amu clearly had no idea about Tadase and Ikuto. But she surely has recovered from being brokenhearted!

**Ikuto's apartment…**

Ikuto has finished packing his things and was sitting near the window, completely lost in his thoughts.

"Amu…" That name silently came out from his lips.

**p/s: If you want to know what Eric looks like, search Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Anyway, Happy New Year guys! Have a great blast! (:**


	7. Author's Note

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I'm so sorry because I have some good and bad news for you guys. The good news is, I'M GOING TO A BOARDING SCHOOL! YAY! (: The bad news is, I'M NOT UPDATING! It's forbidden to bring a laptop there :( But I PROMISE, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I GOT HOME!**

**Thank you so much for reading until here! And thanks for the reviews and the subscribers! I LOVE YOU!**

**AMUTO 4EVA! lol xD **

**Once again, I'm so so so so sorry! T.T**

**With tears,**

**- Kissingsmile**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm back for CNY! But only for 4 days T.T Screw the principal! Other schools got 1 week holiday, but my school? Argh! Sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school lately and I'm leaving tomorrow so this is my update! Enjoy!**

Amu stared at the half moon in the sky. "Ikuto…" She let out a big sigh. _You don't care about me at all… _She checked her phone for the 30th time, but still no messages nor calls from that cat-eared guy. She sighed again. She went inside and lay down on her fluffy bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**.:Tadase's POV:.**

Amu-chan had been contacting Ikuto-niisan all along. Why I didn't know this? That guy, going around flirting with my precious girl…

"Tadase, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What is it, father?"

"Ikuto will be coming back to Japan tomorrow."

I widened my eyes. "What? How long?"

"Two months or so."

This can't be good. If he's here, then Amu-chan will…

**.:Utau-s POV:.**

Ikuto's coming back~ Ikuto's coming back~ I never felt happier! What should I wear? Maybe this dress? Or this blouse? Ah! I can't wait!

*Buzz*

_Utau! Wanna hang out?_

Geez, this guy. If you want to ask me on a date, can't you please do it right?

_I can't. Ikuto's coming back tomorrow._

… _So Ikuto's more important?_

What? Wait!

_That's not what I meant! It's just that I haven't seen him in a long time and all…_

_Haha gotcha!_

-.-

_Don't get angry, I'm just joking. Lol._

I left his message unreplied. After a minute, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry!"

"…"

"I'm sorry, Utau."

"…"

"I'll treat you to ramen?"

"…"

"Is that a yes?"

"…"

"Deal. Tomorrow at 3. The one near the fountain. See you later then. Bye, I love you, girl." The call ended and I didn't have the chance to protest! What is he? My father? No, he's your boyfriend, Utau! I shook my head. But still… His voice… I miss him…

**At the airport, nobody's POV…**

"IKUTO!" Utau jumped on Ikuto as soon as she saw his figure. "I miss you I miss you I miss you!" She continued yelling. "I know, I know." He patted her head. "Ne, let's go buy Famous Amos!" She pulled his hand. After they bought some, they went back home. The driving was filled with talking and laughters. _Ikuto has changed a bit. He's smiling. _Utau thought.

As soon as they got home, Ikuto's mother greeted them. "I'm home." Ikuto said. His mother smiled. "I'm glad you're home." They had lunch and chitchats, they looked like a happy family. But it's not complete yet of course. The father's seat is still empty. He'll come back, soon.

"Oh crap! I have to go!" Utau said as she got up and took her handbag. "Meeting Kukai?" Ikuto smirked while Utau blushed. "Shut up!" She yelled and stormed out the house.

"So… How is it in France?" His mother asked. "I met someone. He knows Aruto." His mother looked shocked. "His name?"

"Fontaine." Her mother looked shocked again. "Fontaine?" Ikuto silenced. "He's Aruto's bestfriend…" Ikuto widened his eyes a bit. "What did he say?"

"He knows Aruto. That's all."

"Hmm..."

"Don't worry, mom. I'm sure Aruto's doing just fine." Ikuto said while getting up. As soon as he walks up the stairs, his mother called again. "Ikuto, maybe it's time for you to address Aruto 'father'." Ikuto ignored her and went straight to his room. He placed his violin beside his bed and lay down. The room is pretty clean and looks the same when he left for France. His mother cleaned it every day. Ikuto checked his phone again. He sighed and decided to take a nap.

**Tadase's house…**

Amu and her friends planned to play at Tadase's but Rima and Nagi had their own plans at the last minute so Amu was left alone with Tadase. Amu was looking at the sky, deep in thought. Tadase looked at her, worried. "Amu-chan, are you sad?" Amu flinched and turned to Tadase. "N-No! I'm not! See, I'm happy!" She said while jumping like a crazy person. Tadase chuckled.

"Amu-chan, I love you." Amu stopped. She stared at Tadase. _How will he react if he realizes that I love Ikuto now?_ She thought. Tadase noticed that Amu didn't blush like she used to. "Amu-chan, I'll never let you go. I'll never hand you over to someone else. Not even to Ikuto!" Tadase said. Amu was very surprised that someone like Tadase would say something like that. She looked into Tadase's eyes. It was filled with anger, love and… sadness? Amu's confused now. Who should she love? Tadase or Ikuto?

As soon as Amu opened her mouth to say something, her phone rang. "Hello, Amu-chan? Where are you?" It was her mom. "I'm at Tadase's. Why?"

"Can you hurry back?"

"Why?"

"Just hurry!"

"Okay. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

With that, the call ended. Amu turned around to Tadase. "I'm sorry, I have to go back now."

"I'll walk you home." Tadase said. "It's okay. I can walk by myself." Tadase insisted, but Amu doesn't want to because she knew that if Tadase walks her home, it will be awkward for both of them. _What is it that mom told me to hurry? Her voice sounded kinda panic. Maybe it's Ami… Since she caught a fever last night. Maybe she's in hospital? Or even ICU? _

Amu started to get worried so she walked faster. Without realizing, she was running. All she had in mind was Ami. She didn't even care about her surrounding anymore. Until, she heard the sound of a horn from her right. She looked to her right and without having the chance to run to the side, she was floating and fell on the ground. She hit her head, HARD. Everyone gathered around her. Blood was flowing and her eyes were blurry.

"Ikuto…" Her vision turned completely black.

**11pm, a hospital in Tokyo…**

A doctor wearing a white suit came out from the surgery room. "Guardian of Hinamori Amu-san?" Amu's parents stood up and ran to the doctor. "How's she, doctor?"

"Her condition is fine. Just a few stitches. It'll take a while for her to wake up. She just has to rest for a week and she'll be discharged." The doctor smiled. "Thank God!" Amu's mother cried while his father comforted her. "You may see her." Her parents knocked on the door and walked themselves in. Amu was sleeping with a bandage around her head. Her mother cried harder. "Sshh, you'll wake her up." Amu's father warned. They sat beside her bed, apologizing and crying. Then, a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but visiting hours are already over." Her parents planted a kiss on Amu's cheeks and took their leave. Amu was still sleeping, so she doesn't realize whoever visited her. She also doesn't realize that a tall, blue-haired boy came from the window. He walked to her bed. He looked at her with sadness in his midnight eyes. "Sorry…"

Amu's eyes flinched a little. Ikuto twitched. As soon as he was about to leave, he heard Amu's voice. "Ikuto…" He turned back and sat down. _Amu called my name? _He stared at Amu's face, until her eyes slowly opened. Ikuto backed off a little as Amu slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" She looked around. "Hospital? Why am I here?" She's still half-asleep.

She slowly turned to Ikuto. "Oh, hi Ikuto." She yawned. After a few seconds, she turned back to Ikuto, with widened eyes. She opened her big mouth to scream, but Ikuto was fast to close her mouth with his hand. "Mffh! Mpph!" Ikuto let go. "I can't breath!" Amu said. After taking some breath, she turned back to Ikuto. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in France!" She said. She was going to say more, but Ikuto put a finger on her mouth. "Sssh, I'll tell you. No need to rush." He said with a smirk. Amu blushed.

"How did I end up here?"

"Well, let's just say, you turned wild on bed." Amu blushed again. "What?" Ikuto smirked again. "Okay, okay. You got into an accident. You were hit by a car."

"Oohh…" Amu said. "And how do you end up here?" Amu asked. "I'm on vacation so I thought I would stop by to see my hurt strawberry." He said. Amu went red again. "Why would you care about me since you got yourself a girlfriend already?" She said. Ikuto narrowed his eyes a little, and then smirked. "Why? Is my little sweet strawberry jealous?" He teased.

"No, I'm not!" Amu hit his shoulder. Ikuto winced in pain, well, of course, pretending~ "Ouch, Amu!" Amu panicked. "D-Did I hit too hard?" She started massaging his shoulder. Ikuto took this chance to hug her. Amu gasped and tried to get out. "Stay like this." Ikuto whispered. They stayed like that for I-don't-know-how-long. Amu can feel Ikuto's heartbeat. The hug was long, full of feelings. It's like both of them was expressing their feelings through the hug. Amu didn't fight anymore, and stayed like that. Until, Ikuto released his hands. They sat back up, and stared into each other's eyes. Ikuto's eyes shined so beautifully in the dark.

_So beautiful…._ They both thought at the same time. Ikuto leaned in, and slowly, Amu closed her eyes. Ikuto leaned in nearer, until the gap between them was closed. Lips met lips. It was a light kiss at first, but Ikuto wanted more. So the kiss got harder and Amu gave permission for Ikuto to enter her mouth. Ikuto, without losing the chance, slipped his tongue in and explored her mouth. Soon, their tongues were dancing. Amu is not skilled enough, so Ikuto lead the way. They stopped for a while to catch breath, and then continued again. They felt like in heaven, expressing their feelings through the kiss. Ikuto was losing his breath, so he broken the kiss. They were breathing like crazy. Amu's face was red, very red. Red in embarrassment and red from losing her breath. They stared at each other for a while, and then Ikuto got down from the bed. He walked to the window and turned around for the last time. He smiled at Amu and jumped out the window. Amu touched her lips. _My first kiss…_ She smiled and blushed. _I will never forget it._ She got into covers and tries to sleep, but her lips were still hot.

**At the rooftop…**

Ikuto was staring at his angel, sleeping peacefully. He smirked a little and touches his lips.

"Thanks, Amu."

**I was saving the kiss scene for future chapters but since I have school and all... Hope you like it! Hehe :)**

**Anyway, GONG XI FA CHAI!**


End file.
